24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am
Initial summary "Unrelenting patriotic lengths," hahaha. We really need to keep that phrasing when this article actually gets written. -StBacchus 08:42, 1 May 2006 (UTC) : I usually keep the summery, so long as it's not wrong or too vague. - Willo 68.51.66.144 16:28, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Episode Guide Any objections if I get back to doing this? - Willo 68.51.66.17 21:58, 15 May 2006 (UTC) : Go ahead. I'm sure Kapoli won't mind. I hope you're feeling better. -CWY2190 22:03, 15 May 2006 (UTC) :Be my guest! I don't mind writing episode guides, but you've done a fantastic job so far, and I'm happy to turn it back over to you. I don't mind getting the times together, if that would help. -Kapoli 22:21, 15 May 2006 (UTC) ::That would be amazing. - Willo 68.51.66.17 23:27, 15 May 2006 (UTC) Alright, episode is taped. When I rewatch it in a few hours, I'll start to piece the guide together. I'll give about a 20 minute warning before hand. It was a pretty awesome episode. - Willo 68.51.66.17 02:27, 16 May 2006 (UTC) I'm about to get started, folks. - User:Willo 68.51.66.17 06:25, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Voting on main image What image do you think best describes this episode as the main image. I'm having a hard time deciding. Should it be * Bierko in the sub? * Bauer forced to work with Henderson? * Martha with a gun? * Martha cleaning up Aaron's face? * Aaron beat up in a chair with Logan across from him * or Bauer with a choke hold on Miles? Remember, this is for the image that best represents the developments of this episode, though not necessarly the main storyline. See the Season 5 page for better clues. I will vote last. - Willo 68.51.66.17 03:40, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :Bauer and Henderson, but I suppose I'd have to see the image. - Xtreme680 03:48, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :A good image of Jack and Henderson. -Kapoli 03:55, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :It's all about Aaron - he's never been cooler or more important than this season. Besides, there are already a lot of Jack, and one of Henderson. I'd also like to see Bierko represented somewhere, since he's pretty important (and photogenic). --StBacchus 06:42, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :Images are up, and I chose what I thought was the best image. If there are objections, a change can be made. The main image and the image on the Season page do not have to be the same, afterall. Willo 20:07, 17 May 2006 (UTC) ::You're the one putting up images, if anyone disagreed with you and wanted to do an edit war, we'd have to go get our own pictures. I trust your judgement. - Xtreme680 20:17, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :::I like the image you chose... Aaron is definitely going to come into play and he doesn't want the Prez to know he's alive, Martha killed someone... that was a big storyline. I personally prefer the main article photo and the Season 5 page photo are the same, and I'm pretty damn happy with this picture. -Kapoli 20:43, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :: I think they should either all be the same or all be different, for the sake of consistency. I also vote for them being the same, but if not, as long as it's consistent. --Proudhug 22:25, 17 May 2006 (UTC) To many pictures It seems like there are way to many pictures on this ep guide. What does everyone think?--CWY2190 20:06, 12 November 2006 (UTC) : Wikia has such a thing as a gallery tag. It's very easy to use and it produces a nice-looking gallery with thumbnails and captions. I was thinking we could have a gallery link for each episode, and then keep just a couple of the most illustrative shots for the episode page itself. --StBacchus 06:18, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :: Deja vu! Talk:Day 5 12:00am-1:00am --Proudhug 08:01, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::: Heh. Alternately, when I categorize the images, it would be a piece of cake to file every image on this page into "Images (Day 5 4:00am-5:00am)" or somesuch. That would also create a gallery, but without a corresponding article page (also, the pictures would not have captions). It would also make it easier to ensure that every screenshot is tagged with the episode it came from. :::I like that option better, now that I think about it. If anyone has strong feelings, post them now because changing it over once it's done would be a huge pain in the ass. --StBacchus 16:14, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :: I have no idea what this gallery would look like, but if it's in lieu of incorporating photos within the episode descriptions, I'm not for that. Some pages like Day 1 8:00am-9:00am and Day 5 10:00am-11:00am are look beautiful with just the right amount of photos emphasizing and complimenting the synopses. --Proudhug 16:53, 14 November 2006 (UTC) ::: No, no. I love the inline images. I wouldn't do away with them. Take a look at the article now. I kept the best images as part of the article and put all of them on a separate gallery page: Day 5 4:00am-5:00am/Gallery. The gallery link could also go in the sidebar, or wherever people might see it. --StBacchus 16:57, 16 November 2006 (UTC)